This application relates to a cooler for use in a gas turbine engine.
Gas turbine engines are known, and typically include a fan delivering air into a compressor. The air is compressed and passed into a combustion section. From the combustion section, the air is mixed with fuel and ignited, and then passes over turbine rotors.
A number of accessories are associated with gas turbine engines. As an example, a generator generates electricity. Various fluid supply systems such as oil supply, fuel supply, etc. deliver fluids around the gas turbine engine. Many of these accessories require some degree of cooling and may receive lubricant, which also requires cooling. Thus, there are a number of heat exchangers in a gas turbine engine.
Typically, so-called air-to-fluid heat exchangers have been placed in a location where a single source of air will pass over the heat exchanger.
As one example, a heat exchanger may be placed in a bypass air duct, such that cooling air being driven by the fan will pass across the heat exchanger.
Alternatively, heat exchangers have been placed in other locations where air may be driven through the gas turbine engine.
The current known location for such heat exchangers have resulted in unduly large heat exchangers.